


[Podfic] The Hole In The Wall

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Clueless husbands, Coming Untouched, Corportations Are Hard, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Garden of Eden, Historical, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Stuck In A Hole, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:In which there is a hole in the wall, Crawly is helpful, and Aziraphale is curious about a lot of things.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] The Hole In The Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hole In The Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988262) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> entanglenow's notes:
> 
> The amazingly talented Aiwa is doing kinktober, and I couldn't resist writing a little something for [Day 8: Kabeshiri](https://twitter.com/nsfwaiwa/status/1314180056898568193), or 'stuck in a wall.'
> 
> Djap's notes:
> 
> And how was I supposed to resist recording it?

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-The-Hole-In-The-Wall-by-entanglednow-el3ec6)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/65yz6vgwc3grhng/GO_The_Hole_In_The_Wall.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
